


(Un)Typical Surprises

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [44]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Captain!Kuroko, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "If I showed up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna run away too?" - She Looks So Perfect, 5 Seconds of Summer





	(Un)Typical Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so..I'll admit I sort of did this solely because I love the KiriDaii boys  
> I have a big work coming up involving them and so, I decided I'd get used to writing for this fandom with my perception of them.   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (Feel free to let me know if you have any particular requests - either here or on my tumblr - mymistakewriting.tumblr.com)
> 
> (I don't understand how to add links, dear god, someone teach me how to use this site correctly)

Kazuya Hara was known for his spur-of-the-moment decisions. 

At least this time, he ran it by his old teammates to get their opinions. 

Said opinions were mixed - they were all totally fine with the relationship that the lilac haired teen had with the Shadow of Seirin, but they also knew the bluenette's low tolerance for harebrained schemes that could ruin his grades or his team's chances in a tournament. 

This time, however, they all agreed that it was probably a good idea. 

Sure, some of them voiced some doubts, but those were pretty minor and easily planned for. 

And so, it brought Hara to an after-school practice for the Seirin High School basketball team one Friday evening, his old Kirisaki Daiichi varsity jacket on and his hands shoved into the pockets of it. 

It was Kagami who first noticed him and paused what he was doing to scowl and speak up. "Oi, Kuroko, company,"

Kuroko glanced over from where he was helping to instruct one of the first years in some drill only to offer a small smile towards his lilac haired boyfriend. 

Of course, Hara understood without words that what he was there for needed to wait, and so he settled down on the edge of the stage in the gym, watching as Kuroko got everyone started on another drill before he headed over. 

"Hara-kun, what are you doing here?"

Hara almost made a face - he hated that Kuroko still addressed him so formally, but he knew that it was only because they were in a public area. And so, he didn't argue it. 

It wasn't worth the fight, honestly.

Hara blew a bubble, letting it pop, before he pulled his hands out of his pockets, both of them wrapped around objects as he spoke. "I've got a question. A really important one, Tet-chan,"

Kuroko eyed his hands warily - he could only make out a vague shape of one of the objects, and he didn't doubt that whatever was about to happen was going to be the last thing he needed in that moment. Hara had the habit of giving him some pretty interesting surprises, and most of them not the best for a public setting. 

When he let blue eyes flicker back up, it was to see that Hara had tilted his head so one of his eyes was visible through the fringe of his hair. 

_So he's serious about whatever this is_ , Kuroko thought, then motioned for him to continue, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his team. 

First, Hara held out the object that Kuroko could sort of make out to be a paper slip - he let it lay on an open palm so Kuroko could examine it carefully. 

A ticket to some event happening next weekend, from what Kuroko gathered. 

"...what's this for?"

Hara shrugged in response. "Thought you'd like it, so I figured we'd go. I already made sure to recheck the schedule you sent me to make sure you didn't have anything planned for your team that weekend," he offered - oddly considerate of him, but not anything unusual anymore. 

Kuroko nodded in understanding, offering a small smile in response. "Thank you,"

Hara nodded, setting the ticket aside before he looked back at Kuroko, studying him for a moment before he decided to just go for it rather than try to find a nicer way of doing this - he couldn't care less what Kuroko's teammates reactions were. 

And so, he looked at his still-closed hand for a moment before he turned it palm up and let his fingers unclasp themselves.

"The second thing, and the actual reason I showed up here," he started, noting that Kuroko was staring at the ring laying in his palm in confusion. 

Kuroko looked up at him when he started talking, rather curious for the explanation as to what exactly was happening. 

Hara held his gaze for a moment before he grinned and continued talking, his cheerful voice echoing in the now-quiet of the gym. "I want you marry me."

Silence lasted for a total of two seconds before they heard Kagami start choking on something. 

Kuroko glanced over at his teammate with a slight frown to see one of the newer players thumping him on the back to settle him down, then looked back at Hara. "And you thought _now_ was the best time?"

Hara immediately got a little nervous then - sure, he knew that there was a chance that Kuroko wasn't going to be pleased that his practice was interrupted for this, but he figured it would be fine. 

Kuroko stared at the ring for another moment before looking up at Hara and offering a small smile. "Next time you have something like that to ask, don't do it during practice," he said, his form relaxing before he leaned up to press a soft, short kiss to the taller's lips. 

Hara stood there, frozen, for a moment before he grinned and handed the ring over to Kuroko - he understood his boyfriend's unspoken agreement no problem. As soon as he'd done so, he pulled the bluenette into another kiss - this one much more demanding than the peck that Kuroko had offered to him as an answer. 

Kuroko only let it go on for a moment before he broke away and shook his head in amusement. "I still have practice to oversee," he pointed out. 

"Nope, practice is over, we're going for milkshakes,"

Kuroko didn't argue, just looked at his team to find them all already heading towards the locker rooms. 

Kagami threw a look back at his friend before he spoke up. "I'll lock up, you go ahead,"

Kuroko raised a hand in acknowledgement, allowing Hara to grab the ticket he'd laid down earlier and pull him out of the gym.


End file.
